User talk:Djkubi
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alareiks (Talk) 20:38, 14 July 2011 Help I know I'm not Alereiks, but what do you need help with? Do you need to learn how to code on Wikia, or how to add content, or what? By the way, when you want to "Link names", just put four tilds (~) at the end of your message. Shrev64(Talk • ) 21:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Coding on the Wiki Djkubi 21:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm Alareiks. Oh, and thank you for responding for me, Shrev. Note that Shrev64 is the Crat of an affiltrated wiki of ours - the Sly Cooper Wiki. Now, be prepared for a wall of text; first,I'll list a couple of stuff you should check into: *Category:Policies - the policies of inFamous Wiki. I highly recomend reading them. You don't need to look at everything on every policy, but you should read the important parts. Some will also tell you about how to edit the wiki. *inFamous Wiki:Manual of Style - I highly recomend reading this one. It will provide you with a lot of information on the wiki. * - this will provide you with highly important information on formating (coding) the wiki. * - a part of the Help pages, but if you don't want to look up everything, this will give you a quick start. *And of course, there's the Staff: **[[User:War Clown|'War Clown']] - the Bureaucrat of the wiki **'Assassin-Rayne' - currently taking a break **[[User:Alareiks |'Alareiks' ]]- me **'Idisagree' - has been slightly unactive **'CirChris' - currently on vacation We try to back eachother up, so don't be suprised if another user responds on questions you gave to another Admin. Also, for articles that need information, see Category:Article_stubs. Also, don't get scared if any of your edits gets reverted. That doesn't mean that you broke any rules, but that you maybe made the quality worse and someone with more experience fixed it. If you don't agree, simply discuss it, don't directly go arguing. Note that everyone gets their edits reverted sometimes - even the Staff. Also, always sign your posts done on Talk Pages and Forums. It's a rule, and all posts not signed will eventually get removed. Try making it into a routine, so you don't forget. You can sign your comments by pressing the Signature button in the bar above, or by simply writing ~~~~ at the end of your post. I look forward to see your work here, and remember that you're all welcome here, and all we ask for return is for you to follow the Policies. That's not something you can't make, huh? Great! Now, go gain some experience from those Help pages and if you have any further questions, just asked whoever you want to! Have a good day, and happy editing! Dear Wishes, Alareiks |''' Contact Me '''| [[w::c:infamous|inFamous Wiki]] Administrator | 22:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC)